1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used in a digital shower system, an installing method and structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional digital shower system includes a valve box and a controlling panel, and the valve box and the controlling panel are installed in two spaces separately, however because a user has to operate the controlling panel during having a shower, the controlling panel is installed in a showering room, and the valve box is installed in another space.
Nevertheless, such a conventional digital shower system has the following defects:
1. The valve box and the controlling panel are installed in two different spaces, thus increasing installation and construction costs.
2. When the digital shower system is broken, a repair person has to check and repair the valve box and the controlling panel in two different spaces, having inconvenient checking and repairing process.
3. When a break happens among a circuit, a controlling line, and a water route, for example, when a water leak happens in the water route, the repair person has to check in two different spaces time consumingly.
4. The valve box and the controlling panel are installed in two spaces separately to occupy installing spaces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.